Two Sides to Every Tiger
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Everyone knows how innocent and naïve Atsushi is. But, not known to everyone, there is a much more darker side to the Weretiger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I've going to start a new story. This time, it will be a yaoi one. I hope you all like. This is set after the Guild arc. By the way, the first chapter is gonna be short, so I'm sorry for those who don't like it that way. Anyway, enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

* * *

It was evening time in Yokohama, people leaving their jobs and going home to relax. Well, not everyone. In a dark alleyway, we see a young man with light grey hair and sectoral herterochromia, purplish-yellow eyes. In his arms was a small kitten that had white fur and large, pink eyes. Her ears were pink as well as her tail. Right now, both were surrounded by three men, who were all glaring at the boy and making him nervous.

'I, Atsushi Nakajima, am in trouble.' he thought to himself, his back pressed against the brick wall of the alleyway. 'I was on my way home from work when I noticed these guys picking on this kitten. Being a cat person, I decided to step in. However, I seem to be trapped between a rock and a hard place. And I'm not sure on what to do.'

He gulped slightly when he saw the pissed off looks on the men's faces, scared he was gotten get beaten up.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for bothering you, but I didn't really like how you were all just bullying this kitten." Atsushi said, trying to hide his nervousness. "I'm sorry again, but I should be going. Good bye."

He moved to the side to leave but a foot slammed against the wall and made him stop.

"And who the hell asked you?" one of the men asked.

'I'm gonna die!' the boy thought, panicking.

Suddenly, he felt his head starting to hurt.

'Not again.' Atsushi thought, holding one hand to his forehead as he bowed his head. 'Every since I was young, I always get these headaches and I don't know why. They've been getting more frequent lately, though.'

"You should have walked away when you had the chance, you punk."

The light grey haired boy didn't say anything, his headache disappearing. He put down his hand, lifted up his head, and looked at the men surrounding him. Then, in the blink of an eye, he shot out his fist and punched the one that was blocking his path, knocking him to the ground.

"Actually..." he started to say, loosening his tie with one hand while holding the kitten with the other. "You're the ones who should have run away while you had the chance." he said, his purplish-yellow eyes seeming to glow as a small, sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry again for it being so short. But I hope you guys are interested in it so far. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. I'll try to post another chapter soon. Until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter was a bit disappointing and I'm sorry. But I hope the second chapter will be better. Hope you enjoy it. Once again, I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sunlight shone through the window of a certain ability user's apartment. He groaned slightly when his eyes were hit by the sun's rays. He slowly opened his eyes, waking up. Atsushi yawned as he sat up on the futon.

"Last night..." he started to say, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Meow."

"Huh?" he looked and saw the same kitten from last night. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me home?" he asked, picking up the small feline.

She replied by licking him affectionately.

"Hey, that tickles." Atsushi laughed a bit. He set her down on his lap. "I'm afraid I don't remember much from last night. I recall being surrounded by those guys and the rest is blank. I don't suppose you can tell me what happened." he said to the kitten, who just meowed. 'This usually happens when I get those headaches, I blackout and end up in a place different from where I previously was.' he thought. 'It's always confused me.'

He sighed and touched the side of his face. There, he felt something that was slightly wet. He pulled his hand back and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"W-What the? Is that blood?" Atsushi asked himself, staring at the red liquid on his fingers. "D-Did I get injured, it doesn't feel like it. Just what happened last night..."

Then his head started to hurt again.

"Geh!" he groaned as he held his head, wanting the pain to go away as it throbbed harshly. The kitten meowed, sounding and looking concerned. After awhile, the pain did subside. He breathed out and straightened himself out. "Sorry, Atsushi." he said. "But I feel like staying out and playing some more." he smirked as he looked at the blood on his fingers.

The small feline meowed again.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." the light grey haired boy told her. "I saved you last night, after all. You know what that means?"

She mewled, tilting her head to the side.

"It means you belong to me now. And I know Atsushi will take good care of to you. Speaking of which, he doesn't know about me. So I would appreciate it if my existence was a little secret between us, okay?" he said, petting her small, furry head. "Sound good?"

The kitten purred as well.

"Very good." he smirked. "Now, what to do today? I'm starving, for one thing." he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Beating up thugs in an alleyway can do that to ya. Should I make something or eat out? What do you think would be good?"

"Meow."

"Well, I can go out and get you some food, too. Kill two birds with one stone. Better get dressed then. And I should clean my face, wouldn't be good to be seen with blood on me like this." he said, smirking a bit as he headed for the bathroom with the kitten following him.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hopefully, this was a bit better than the last chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think of it in your reviews. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, time for chapter three. Hope you all like this one more, too. Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I forgot to mention this story was made by the help of my good friend KarouUchiha. Check her works, they're good.**

* * *

 _Chapter Three:_

* * *

After cleaning his face and getting dressed, 'Atsushi' was walking the streets with the kitten riding on his shoulder.

"I wonder what your name should be." he said to her, petting her every so often and making her purr. "As for me, I gave myself my own name. Even though I am Atsushi, I'm not him at the same time. I call myself Tora. It means tiger in Japanese, which I think is rather befitting for me. I am told I fight like a wild tiger, and considering the ability I have, I think it's a perfect name for me. Don't you think?"

"Meow."

"I'll take that as a yes." Tora chuckled. "Maybe your name could be 'Tama'. What do you think? Do you like it?"

The kitten meowed, her tail moving from side to side.

"Seems you like it. Alright, your name will be Tama. It's kinda cliché, bit it suits you since you're so cute." he told her.

She purred softly, nuzzling against the side of his face and licking him with her rough, pink tongue.

"Cute." he said. "I'm sure Atsushi is gonna love having you around, he likes cats. And he's a big softie, but he's so naïve. It's cute in a way, even though it could have gotten him killed. But, at least he has common sense, which is something very useful when you're like us." he told her, sticking his hands in his pockets. "That guy, he probably would have died a long time ago if I wasn't with him, especially in the orphanage where we used to live. That place..." he paused for a moment, glaring lightly at the ground. "It was a real hellhole, I'm glad we got out of there when we did. Granted, the shitty excuse of a headmaster kicked us out, it was the only good thing he ever did. Although, I wish I could have killed them all." he sighed, running one of his fingerless, gloved hands through his hair.

The kitten meowed.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling alright." Tora told her, rubbing her head. "Now, why don't we get something to eat? I know this place that serves chazuke, we can see if they have fish you can eat. Would you like that?"

Tama purred immediately.

"I'll take that has a yes." he chuckled softly, scratching behind her ears for a moment.

* * *

 _(Later)_

"Ah, chazure is the best." Tora declared, eating his chazuke happily while Tama ate some fish on a plate while on the table they were sitting at.

It took some convincing, and maybe a little threatening, of the people of the restaurant, but they allowed the kitten to stay inside so long as she was kept near the boy and caused no trouble.

"This is probably the only thing Atsushi and I have in common." Tora said to Tama. "I'm sure you've noticed how different we are in personality. He's kinder and hates himself. Me? Well, you can say I'm the more confident version of him. Believe me when I tell you that he needs it. He's been pushed around most of his life, going through so much crap and being called useless and feeling all alone. And then I came along one day. I still remember that first day I came out. The bastard of a headmaster was 'punishing' Atsushi when I took over and bit the shit out of him. And then that made him chain me up." he chuckled bitterly.

The kitten meowed, her eyes looking sympathetic. The boy sighed, pushing the now empty bowl he was eating out of away a bit.

"Ever since then, I've been coming out as I please. Usually when I think Atsushi needs help getting out of a situation. Which is a lot, let me tell you." he snickered a bit to himself. "Not that I mind, I manage to entertain myself when I come out. Getting food and beating up assholes, it's a lot of fun. Even though, I did get run out of few towns, which was a pain. I hate people, always so annoying and everything. I much prefer the company of someone like you." he told Tama, petting her. "Someone who doesn't yell or hurt anyone or be a huge douchebag to me. You know what I mean?"

"Meow."

"I knew you would." Tora said as she licked the hand that was petting her, making him smile a little. "Well, if you're done, we'll go and have some fun."

He picked up Tama and stood up from the table. Not waiting for the check, he started to walk to the entrance.

"Not only do I get Atsushi out of trouble, I sometimes get him in trouble." Tora informed, grinning and showing his teeth. "Like right now."

He ran out the door and away from the restaurant, all without paying the check he didn't wait for.

"If he did remember the things I did, he would probably be so mad." the boy said, laughing a bit to himself. "And throw a hissy fit. Although, it would be kinda fun to see. I almost wish he did remember, though probably best he doesn't. Wouldn't want to spoil my fun. And he might freak out over the things I've done. Well, anyway, what do you wanna do now?" he asked the kitten.

She just meowed.

"Hm."

As he was walking ahead, he didn't seem some people were watching him.

"That's him?"

"Yeah, he's the one who attacked them."

"He doesn't look like much."

"That's not what the others said when he fought them last night. They said he was beast or something as he beat them up."

"Well, ether way, he's not getting away with what he did. We'll corner him and give him what he deserves."

* * *

 _(Later)_

As the teen and the kitten were walking, they had wandered into Port Mafia territory. But Tora didn't care, he was just wandering and minding his own business. Then his, rather Atsushi's, phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Yo."

"Don't 'Yo' me, you brat."

'Uh oh, Kunidika-san.' Tora thought when he heard the voice. 'I forgot Atsushi had work today. This is gonna be annoying.'

"Where are you? Why are you not in the office?" the older man demanded.

"Sorry, sorry, I kind of forgot." the light haired boy replied. "To make a long story short, some stuff happened last night and I beat up some thugs that were harassing a kitten."

"You beat up thugs?"

"Yup. Anyway, I won't be coming into work today."

"What?!"

"Oh, and I'm in the Port Mafia territory, too."

"Are you trying to start a war or something?!"

"I'm just minding my own business. Anyway, Kunikida-san, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go. Tell everyone I said hi, bye." Tora hung up before the older man could say anything. "Atsushi is gonna get an earful tomorrow." he said. "I almost feel bad. Oh well, not my problem." he chuckled as he kept walking. "You know, Kunikida-san really should pull that stick out his ass and relax more." he said to the kitten on his shoulder. "Then again, it's so far up there it must be impossible. He's probably end up alone. Wouldn't surprise me, a guy like that."

Tama meowed.

"You even agree, you're very smart." the boy praised. "This is why cats are great." he petted her head while she nuzzled against him and licked him while she purred. "I'll admit, Atsushi has good taste in cats. But what should we do now, I'm pretty bored. I wouldn't mind getting into a fist fight with someone, but it might be bad if I start a fight here. Atsushi would really be in trouble with the Agency and everything. Man, what a pain, I wish I had my own body." he complained. "Then I can basically do whatever I want. Although, Atsushi probably wouldn't survive on his own if I was gone. After all, kinda he did create me. So he needs me, he just doesn't know it. And I guess you can say I'm basically his twin that lives inside him. It's a weird relationship, I could probably write a book about it."

Tora chuckled. Then he suddenly came to a stop and turned around quickly, seeing nothing behind him. The kitten meowed.

"It's nothing, just that I thought I felt eyes on me." he told her. "Must have been my imagination."

He kept walking but kept his guard up a bit. Just in case something, or someone, tried anything with him and he would be ready to kill them if need be. Another difference between Atsushi and Tora is that the latter at a habit of acting first and ask questions, if there were any, later.

As for the feeling of being watched, the boy was right. Up on one of the rooftops of a building, a slim figure dressed in black was watching the light grey haired male as he was walking.

"Why is he here? And with a cat. The Weretiger..." Akutagawa said to himself as he kept his eyes on the younger male with a kitten on his shoulders.

* * *

 _(Later)_

"I really am kinda bored." Tora said to Tama. "There's basically nothing to do in this boring city. What do you think, Tama? What sounds fun to you?"

She just meowed.

"You got nothing either, huh? What a shame." he sighed.

He started to whistle a little, wandering about and trying to think about what to do. Although, he was unknowingly being followed. He turned a corner and walked into an alleyway. Soon enough, he came to a dead end of the alleyway.

"No where else to go." Tora said to himself. "Who the hell makes something like this? Man, today really is boring, unlike last night. Better turn around, then." he turned and started to walk back the way he came.

But then he soon came to a stop when he saw six or seven men in front of him.

"What the hell? I think we're being ambushed, Tama. Now this is gonna be annoying." he told the kitten. "What do you want? I'm busy trying to find something to keep me from being bored." he said to the men. "I don't really care what you guys are doing like at all. So I would appreciate it if you get out of my way."

He started to walk past them but was blocked and was now surrounded.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"You think we'll let you get away with what you did, you arrogant little bastard?"

"And what did I do? I've done a lot of things."

"You beat up our friends the other night."

"Other night? Oh, you mean those idiots? Well, they shouldn't have been bothering this kitten. It's their own fault that they got the crap beaten out of them." Tora told them simply, shrugging his shoulders. "And they were weak anyway, waste of my time really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

He started to move again but one of the men surrounding him grabbed his arm. However, he reacted quickly and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

"Alright, if that's how you want it." Tora said. "Tama, stick close to me. I think I might have found a way to relieve me of my boredom." he told the kitten. He looked at the men and smirked. "Bring it."

* * *

 _(Later)_

"W-What the hell is this guy? He fights like some kind of animal." one of the men said, trembling after seeing the boy who fought and beat them all like it as nothing.

And he managed to do it all with a kitten clinging to his shoulder.

Tora dodged one punch that was thrown at him and grabbed the man's arm by the wrist. He raised his knee and slammed the body part down on it, smirking sadistically as a sickening crack echoed throughout the alleyway along with the man's scream of pain. He kicked him away.

"Man, and I thought this would be more fun, but you're all weak." the boy complained, some blood of the men who tried to attack him on his face. "Come on, who's next? Someone better fight me instead."

He saw them all run away, too scared to stay a second later.

"Tch, lame." he said to himself, wiping the blood off his face. "Well, I guess a little bit of fun is better than no fun, huh, Tama? But they were stupid. You need to avoid people like that, okay? Or just avoid people all together."

"Meow."

"Good girl." he petted her and made her purr.

Meanwhile, someone had watched what had happened from the rooftop that showed a view of the alleyway.

'Weretiger...' Akutagawa thought as he stared down at the younger ability user. 'Is that really the Weretiger? The way he was fighting, the way he's acting, it's completely unlike how he normally is.'

"Hey." he heard the voice of the male below, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I can feel you staring a hole through me and it's kinda annoying. So, would you mind coming down here or do I have to come to you? Your choice." he said, sounding very annoyed.

The older male looked at him and used his ability to lower himself down to the ground.

"Oh, it's you." Tora said when he saw him. "Akutagawa, The Port Mafia's dog. Is there a reason you're spying on me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Since you're not hunting me down anymore."

"What are you doing in Port Mafia territory, Weretiger?"

"I was just minding my own business." the younger male replied. "Then those idiots came along and I had to defend myself. Nothing wrong with that, now is it?" he said to him in a condescending tone of voice.

'Even the way he talks and carries himself is different.' Akutagawa thought to himself as he stared at him. 'It's like he's another person.'

"Why are you staring at me?" Tora questioned. "It's creepy."

"Are you... really the Weretiger?"

The younger one blinked, a bit taken aback by the question.

"So you noticed, huh?" he said, smirking a bit. "It is pretty obvious when I start talking, you can tell right away. I'll tell you this, I'm Atsushi, yet I'm not him at the same time. Get what I'm saying?" he asked him. "I'm another side of him. In other words..."

"A spilt personality." Akutagawa said.

"Exactly." Tora confirmed. "Man, you're the first person to even get it right. My name is Tora. Nice to official meet you, Akutagawa." he said, bowing a bit at him.

Tama meowed from his shoulder.

"Oh, and this is Tama. Isn't she cute? Atsushi decided to intervene with some guys who were picking on her last night. I came out and kicked their asses. And those guys I just fought were their friends wanting revenge." the light grey haired male told him. "And you saw what happened when they tried that." he chuckled. "Those idiots weren't even that strong, right, Tama?"

"Meow."

"Exactly, you really are smart." Tora said, petting her. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Akutagawa. But I think I should be going, I've had my fun for that day. Maybe I'll see you around. Bye, bye." he told the older man and started walking away, humming a bit to himself.

Akutagawa stared at him.

'So the Weretiger has another personality.' he thought. 'And this is more... how should I put it? Wild and carefree. I wonder how different he really is.'

As he was walking, Tora felt something and moved to the side. He had dodged just in time as the attack of Rashomon struck the spot he was standing in earlier, making a small crater.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned, turning to Akutagawa. "Why are you trying to kill me? Last time I checked, I didn't do anything to you. And I'm not worth anything anymore, so why are you attacking me?"

"I'm wondering how different you are from the other Weretiger. It's obvious your personalities are very different. But so is your fighting style. I'm curious to see if you're stronger than him." the older male replied as he pulled the piece of Rashomon back.

"Oh, so that's how it is. Alright, if you insist. You'll definitely be more fun than those idiots. Although, I probably won't have to use my ability on a guy like you." Tora said.

"You're much more confident and talkative than the other Weretiger."

"Someone has to be." the younger male simply replied. "Probably why Dazai-san recognized us, don't you think?" he smirked at the other, knowing what buttons to push for a good fight.

"Shut up." Akutagawa ordered, getting pissed off.

"Oh, getting mad are we? How cute. Though, you should probably work on that temper of yours, it can get you into real trouble one these days." Tora told him. "You'll die of stress that way. And that's no good. You're still so young, too. Though, I'm younger than you, yet apparently, much better than you'll ever be. Or hope to be. So why not be just like Dazai-san and try committing suicide or something. Would probably be the best thing for you anyway."

"You're really starting to piss me off." the older male said, clenching his fist as he glared at the younger one.

"Is that so? Well, good. Tama, this might get a bit intense, so you should take cover some where."

"Meow." the kitten responded and jump down from his shoulder.

"Good girl." Tora said.

He looked back at the older man, immediately ducking when he saw a part of Rashomon come at him.

"Oh my, how scary." he smirked.

He straightened himself out and shot forward. Akutagawa used his ability to try to hit him. However, Tora dodged them with apparent ease, his movements swift like a cat's.

'He's avoiding them so easily.' the older male thought.

As he got closer, the younger ability user dropped to the ground as one part of Rashomon was sent at him, sliding closer to Akutagawa. And as he got back up, Tora uppercut the older male on the chin, being able to do so since he was too surprised to activate his space rupture, and knocked him down.

"Is that all it takes to get you down?" he asked as he stood over the fallen ability user. "If that's true, how in the world did Atsushi have a hard time kicking your ass that time on the boat? Maybe he was taking pity on you because you're so weak. No surprise Dazai-san won't acknowledge you." Tora said mockingly "Probably why he abandoned you, too. Poor Akutagawa."

The older man's eyes widened in angry.

"Shut up!"

"Woah!" Tora jumped back when a part of Rashomon was sent at him, a part managing to cut him on the cheek and some blood flowed from it. "Getting serious now are we?" he said as he saw the other stand up. "That's good, thought you were all talk. Show me what you're really made of, Akutagawa."

"I'll do more than that."

The light grey haired boy smirked as they stared at one another. Then they both charged at each other.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it in your reviews. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. I hope you all like it. There will be a lemon in this chapter and I hope you find it enjoyable. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

* * *

After one, rather intense fight, Tora had managed to pin Akutagawa down, both of them panting with some injuries on their bodies.

"Well, you definitely know how to put up a fight." the younger said. "And I have to say, those rumors about you are true. I've had a lot of fun, we should probably do this more often. Don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Tch, little bastard."

"Oh, that's sore loser talk. Just because I pinned you down, you really should learn to lighten up a little."

Then Tora took notice of their positions. He had his hands on either side of Akutagawa's head and his knees were straddling his waist. And one of the other's knee was raised a bit so it was between the boy's leg a bit, almost touching a certain area. It was quite a perverted position and one would get ideas if they saw them like this.

"Hm." he looked at the older male, a thought coming into his mind. "Hey, Akutagawa..."

"What?"

Not saying anything, Tora leaned towards him.

"You know, this position we're in, it's kinda, how should I put it?" he said, his voice getting low as his face was inches from the other's. "Erotic."

"What are you-"

The younger ability user cut him off by placing his mouth over his, making the older's eyes to widened slightly, definitely not expecting such an action to take place. Silence filled the alleyway as the two stayed in that position. Tora slid his tongue into Akutagawa's mouth, clashing with his. After a while, he pulled away for air.

"Hm, not bad." he said, licking his lips a bit. "I'm surprised that you're pretty good at kissing. Well, now that's over, I'm gonna go. Been fun, see ya."

He sat up on his knees and was about to stand up. But he felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling him back down.

"Hold it." Akutagawa said, staring up at the boy.

"What?" Tora asked.

"Do you really expect me to let you leave just like that? After what you just did? You started something, so you should finish it."

"Oh, and just how do I do that?"

* * *

 _(Later)_

"Oh, you have a pretty nice place." Tora commented to the older man when they had arrived at his home, holding Tama. " Makes me wonder how much money you get from the Port Mafia."

"Do not touch anything." the older ability user ordered, but when he looked at the younger one he saw him already looking around, going from one area to another.

"Let's see if we can find something perverted, Tama." Tora told the kitten, who he had set down on the floor..

"Meow."

Suddenly, the light grey haired boy felt a hand tightly grip his head.

"What did I just say?" Akutagawa told him, glaring a little at him.

"Sorry, sorry, I got a little excited." Tora replied. "So, what did you wanna do, since you said I needed to finish what I started. Even though, I have good idea as to what it is." he said as the other ability user removed his hand from his head.

"Follow me."

"Okay, Tama, you stay here. Take a nap or something."

The kitten meowed in response as she jumped onto the couch in the living room, curling up into a ball and settling down.

* * *

"Your room is pretty nice, too." Tora remarked after he followed the other to the master bedroom. He sat down on the bed. "This is soft." he laid down and sighed contently.

Then he saw the other ability user get in top of him, his knees positioned on either side of his waist.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You thought I was going to let a brat like you take the lead on this? It seems you're just as naïve as the other Weretiger." Akutagawa said.

"Well, I did assume I would since I made the first move..." Tora replied. "But if you wanna do it, then fine by me. Although, before we start, do you have any type of diseases that can be transmitted through sexual actions."

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend or anything like that?"

"I do not."

"Oh, good, don't want to deal with that kind of drama." Tora said. "Or have Atsushi freak about any diseases. Oh, and one more thing, don't leave any marks. Atsushi would be really confused on how they got there. You see, I remember everything that happens when he's awake. But, when I take control, he doesn't remember anything, just that he gets a headache and blacks out for a while." he explained. "And I don't really want him to know about me, so I would prefer you to keep quiet about me, okay?"

"Very well, then." Akutagawa replied.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Now, are we gonna do it or not?" the younger one asked, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

They both leaned in and kissed each other. Getting more heated by the second, they both clashed their tongues with each other, both of them fighting for dominance. And neither of them was going to give in so easily. Then Akutagawa slid one of his hands under Tora's shirt, feeling his chest. His other hand went down towards his pants.

"Ah!" the younger ability user let out when he felt the spot between his legs get touched, moaning slightly at the sensation.

This action gave the older one an advantage, which he was more than happy to take. He deepened the kiss even more, making the male under him moan some more. Finally, they both pulled away for air, both of them panting heavily with a thin stand of saliva connecting them.

"Cheater..." Tora complained, catching his breath. "Going between my legs like that, so unfair. You're a pervert."

"And this is coming from the one who kissed me first." Akutagawa retorted.

"Kissing isn't perverted. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining." the light grey haired boy told him as he felt the other starting to kiss his neck while undoing the buttons of his shirt, feeling a slight nibbling-like feeling on his skin. "Hey, I said not to leave marks. I don't want Atsushi freaking out over how he got them." he said as the older male ran his hand over his chest, touching the scars that adorned it and sending shivers down his spine. "Ah..." he let out when he felt himself getting licked a bit, as well as getting bitten every so often.

He felt the other ability user move his face down to his chest, kissing it while taking off his shirt after undoing all the buttons. He tossed it to the floor. Akutagawa stuck out his tongue and ran it over one of Tora's scars.

"Mmh..."

When it was done with the scar, the warm, wet body part slid up and ran over the younger ability user's nipple, causing it to perk up a bit.

"Geh." Tora felt him take it in his mouth, sucking on it a bit. "Ah! Hey, don't bite it..." he told him when he felt pressure on his nipple, his face starting to turn red from the sensation his body was feeling. "Atsushi... can't find out..."

"Even though you seem to be enjoying it." Akutagawa remarked, pulling away from his nipple and running his tongue over it once more.

He moved his hand and touched between the other's legs again, feeling how hard he was through his pants.

"Ah..." Tora painted slightly.

"I've barely even touched you and you're already so hard. You're quite a perverted tiger, aren't you?"

"Shut up..." the light grey haired boy responded. "And if I didn't get hard like this, I wouldn't be a man, now would I?"

"I suppose so." the older man replied, kissing him again.

The younger kissed him back and more clothes started to come off. Soon, they were both completely naked. And Tora found himself laying down while breathing heavily and crying out as a certain person's fingers were inside him, tears in his sectoral herterochromia, purplish-yellow eyes.

"T-Take it easy a bit..." he said. "I'm not use to it, a-and it's too rough..."

"I never said I was going to be gentle with you, now did I?" Akutagawa told him, sticking the fingers of his other hand in the boy's mouth. "After all, this is what you wanted when you kissed me, isn't it?"

The younger ability user moaned against the long, slender fingers in his mouth, sucking on them a little, as the fingers inside of him kept moving to loosen him up. His body becoming hotter as he got more and a more aroused.

"And you're obviously enjoying yourself." the older male commented as he removed his fingers from the other's mouth.

Tora panted heavily, his face a deep red with his eyes half-lidded. Akutagawa moved his free hand to the other's member and touched the tip of it, precum coming out of it.

"Ah..."

"You are quite a perverted tiger. And so sensitive, I wonder if Atsushi is the same. Since you both share the same body, it's possible."

"Probably... but that guy is way more shy when it comes to stuff like this." Tora told him. "He would never say he wants sex. He's not completely honest, unlike me. But I suppose that makes him cute. Wouldn't you agree?" he chuckled a bit.

"I suppose so." Akutagawa said, smirking a bit at him. Then he pulled his fingers out of him. "You seem loose enough." he remarked and grabbed one of his leg, lifting it up. "This will hurt, but bear with it. I don't need you complaining."

"Yeah, I get it..." the younger one replied. "Just stick it in already, I don't have all day."

"As you wish."

"Geh." Tora twitched when he felt the other's erect member at his entrance, starting to move into him. He bit his bottom lip at the feeling, his insides clenching around the body part. "Ah!" he moaned loudly when it was all in. He wasn't given much time to adjust as the older ability user pulled back and started to thrust into him, making him moan even louder. "Ah! I-It feels so good... D-Don't stop! Ah!" he looked up at him. "Akutagawa... Akutagawa..."

Akutagawa looked down at him, seeing the look in his eyes. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled out of him.

"H-Hey What are you stopping for?" the light grey haired boy asked, panting heavily. He had felt himself about to come when the older man had stopped. "Keep going..."

Suddenly, he found him lying on his stomach, his face nearly buried in the sheets.

"If you insist."

Ah!" Tora moaned/screamed when he felt something enter him from behind.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Akutagawa asked, thrusting into the younger male repeatedly and roughly while gripping his hips.

However, he didn't get an answer as the other ability user was too busy moaning, gripping the sheets beneath him. As the older man was thrusting in him, he felt him hit a certain spot and that sent a strong wave of pleasure throughout his body. He was starting to lose his voice from moaning so much and so louder.

"Ah... Ah! Akutagawa!" Tora moaned as he came on the bed sheets.

It wasn't long before he felt the other male release inside him, filing him with his seed. They were both panting heavily.

"That felt... amazing..." the young male said, trying to catch his breath. "That wasn't your first time... was it?"

Akutagawa didn't answer and looked at him. Then he pulled out of him and laid himself on top of him, wrapping his arms around his slim build.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tora asked. "Can you let go of me so I can use your shower? I need to be heading back to my place. It has been fun though, thanks for the good memories. Although, Atsushi will no doubt be sore when he wakes up. Oh well, not my problem. So, can you get off of me now, you're heavier than you look."

The older male didn't reply, his head resting on the other's shoulder. The light grey haired boy looked at him and sighed. He reached behind him and touched the top of the older man's head with his hand.

"You're a weird guy." he remarked, rubbing his head for a moment.

* * *

 _(Later)_

After that, Tora had gotten into the shower and was washing himself.

"Ah..." he sighed blissfully as the hot water hit his skin. "Very nice. I wonder how much he pays for all this. Maybe I should join the Port Mafia." he chuckled. "Like I could ever get that past Atsushi. And it would be so confusing for everyone. Being two people inside the same body can be a pain something. Well, can't do anything about it. We're stuck with each other, probably forever." he stopped washing himself and looked down at the floor, letting the water hit him. "Although, it's not all bad. Besides, Atsushi needs me. If I wasn't with him, he would be in real trouble. He needs me..."

* * *

After showering, Tora dried himself off and gathered his clothes, putting them on.

"Well, that was a lot of fun. I never thought gay sex would be so good." he told Akutagawa, who was also dressed. "Thanks again, I did have a awesome time. Maybe I'll return the favor. But, you should know the next time we see each other, it'll be Atsushi who's awake. So try not to mention me or any of the other things that had happened, okay? Remember, I don't exist."

"I understand."

"Good." Tora said. "Come on, Tama, we're going home."

The kitten meowed and went to him, letting him pick her up. The younger looked at older. He smirked a bit and went over to him, kissing him briefly on the mouth, and surprising him a little.

"A little thing to remember me by." Tora told him. "Thanks again, see ya around."

He walked to the door. He opened it and walked out, closing it behind him and leaving the other ability user there. Akutagawa just stood in place, holding one of his hands to his mouth with an unreadable emotion in his dark grey eyes.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Done. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and lemon. Please let me know what you thought about them in your reviews. A thank you to those who have read the others chapters, as well. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. I hope you guys like it. I'm having a lot of fun with this. Thank you those who have read it so. Please enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

* * *

It was an early morning at the Detective Agency and a certain light grey haired boy was sitting at his desk and was laying his head on it.

'I got an earful today because, apparently, I didn't come into work the other day.' Atsushi thought. 'I don't remember anything, though. When I came to, it was already late and I felt sore for some reason in my legs. Ugh, what happened the other day, I don't get it.'

"Meow."

"Yeah, Tama, I know." he said, petting the kitten's head as she sat on his desk. "I probably shouldn't worry about it so much. It would kinda be pointless since I can't remember anything." he sighed. "I should just catch up on my work, don't want to get into even more trouble."

"Meow."

The young ability user got hard at work, trying to make up for what he missed the other day and not wanting to get scolded again. That was never fun, especially if it was done by Kunikida. The man never seemed to get tired of yelling. It was kind of bad, but at least Atsushi had Tama to keep him company, and that made things better.

'Kittens are so relaxing, they're so soft and cute.' he thought as he petted his kitten, making her purr contently as her pink tail moved from side to side. He smiled at her cuteness. 'Ah, I should probably get her a collar or something so people don't think she's a stray. I'll do it after work."

"Meow." Tama let out, looking up at him with her big, pink eyes.

"You're so cute. It's hard to believe those guys back then were being so mean to you. People really need a better way to spend their time." Atsushi told her. 'Even though I intervened the other night, I don't remember what happened after that, either.' he thought. 'And then I remember something on my face when I woke up the next day, but I can't place what it was. Ugh...' he held a hand to his head, confused. 'This sucks. All this stuff with these headaches and blackouts, I don't know what I should do. This has been happening for so long, and I can never remember what happens when I come to.' he sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't worry about it so much, I can't really do anything about it.'

Tama meowed and he petted her as a way of being comforted.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Meow."

"Aw, you really are so cute. I'll get you something when I get done with work. Would you like that?"

"Meow."

* * *

 _(Later)_

"There, it looks good on you." Atsushi said, talking the red collar, which had a golden bell attached to it, he had just it on the kitten. "Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Meow." Tama responded, happy with it, as she walked back and forth, making the bell jingle pleasantly.

"I'm glad. Plus, you look very cute.

The kitten meowed happily. She went up to him and licked his face.

"Hey, that tickles." Atsushi laughed a bit as she put her small paw on his cheek, purring contently. "You're such a good kitty. It's amazing that you were a stray."

She just meowed and nuzzled into him. He smiled, feeling content with the adorable kitten.

Then he placed her on his shoulder.

"Alright, since we got you a collar, let's go get you something to eat. Sound good?"

"Meow."

"I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled as they went to go get something to eat.

* * *

 _(Later that evening)_

Atsushi was humming a bit to himself, Tama riding on his shoulder, as they headed home. As they were walking, the kitten's ears suddenly perked up and she meowed.

"What is it, Tama? Is something wrong?" he asked her.

She just meowed and jumped off his shoulder, landing on her feet.

"Tama?" he saw her run off. "Tama!" he went after her.

He followed her into an alleyway. It was a while before she came to a stop in a more open area. She sniffed the air and hissed a little, her fur standing on ends a bit.

"Tama, you shouldn't run off like that." Atsushi said when he caught up with her. "You could get hurt or lost. Come on, let's go home." he knelt down.

Tama meowed and went into his arms.

"Why did you even run off like that?" he asked as he stood up. "Silly kitty, what is something happened to you?"

She meowed apologetically, rubbing her head again his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Tama meowed again. Atsushi started to leave but stopped when he thought he felt something.

'Huh? I'm sure I felt something.' he thought, looking around. "You think I should be worried?" he asked the kitten.

"Meow." she replied, nodding her head.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Atsushi said as he walked faster, wanting to get away before something bad happened.

Though, the feeling he had was right. Someone had their eyes on them from the rooftop of one of the buildings.

* * *

 _(Later)_

Atsushi sighed when he thought he no longer felt something, or someone, watching him.

"That was weird, huh, Tama? I thought someone was staring at me."

"Meow."

"Yeah, today has been rather hectic. Having no memory of the day before, getting scolded, thinking someone is watching me, and to top it all off, I've felt sore nearly all day." he said. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

She meowed, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course not, you're just a kitten. Well, maybe I'll just go home, go to bed, and hopefully tomorrow will be better."

"Meow."

* * *

 _(The next day)_

Atsushi was out for a job with Tanizaki. He even got to take Tama along with them.

"Alright, let's see, we were suppose to come around this area..."

"What exactly is the job that we need to do?"

"We were mostly told to meet someone here. By the way, Atsushi-kun, there's something I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"Well, why did you not come into work the other day. It's not like you."

"Oh, well, to be honest, I don't know." Atsushi replied, rubbing the back of his head with one hand while his other arm was used to hold Tama.

"What do you mean?" Tanizaki asked him.

"I get these headaches sometimes and then I blackout. When I come to, I sometimes end up in a place different from the one I was previously and I don't remember at all how I got there. It's been like this since I was kid." the light grey haired boy told him.

"Amnesia?"

"That might be it. But I honestly don't know. I want to remember, but..."

"Hey, I'm sure it's okay." Tanizaki told him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you really want to find out, maybe the Agency can help out in some way. I'm sure we can help you."

"Thanks, Tanizaki-san. I really appreciate that." Atsushi smiled a little.

"No problem. Now, the person who requested us was suppose to meet us here. But I don't think I see them. Maybe we got the address wrong..." Tanizaki looked at the address that was written down, removing his hand from the other. "It's right, so maybe they're just running late. What do you think, Atsushi-kun?" he looked up and was surprised when he didn't see the other ability user. Even Tama was gone. "Atsushi-kun? Tama?"

* * *

 _(Elsewhere)_

"Ow." Atsushi let out when he felt his back hit a wall of the alleyway he suddenly found himself in, Tama still in his arms. "What the?"

"Hello, Weretiger."

Atsushi froze when he heard the very familiar voice. He slowly looked up, his eyes widening.

"A-Akutagawa..." he said, being pinned by the older man with his hand close to his head. 'W-Why is he here?' he thought, trying to stay calm. 'Is he trying to kill me again? Dammit, what do I do? I could fight him, but Tama might get hurt.'

He flinched when he saw the other's free hand reach out towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for whatever was going to be dished out at him. Ryunosuke stared at him, seeing how he was acting.

'So his real personality did come back.' he thought. 'It's almost a shame. Though, I have to admit, I like seeing him this way.' his moved his hand, the other staying positioned by the smaller boy's head, and moved it towards the other's face. His fingertips brushed against the side of his face, making Atsushi flinch. 'He's so timid, just like a kitten. It is cute, though. So unlike how his other self is. He was more wild then, that's for sure. And much more aggressive.'

He remembered back to when he and Tora had sex. How the younger ability user's other personality instigated the whole thing and how he was the entire time.

'The other personality is more intense.' Ryunosuke thought. 'And, from what I've seen so far, is probably crazy as well.' he looked at the other male. 'And he has no idea about the other person living inside his mind. The other personality said he knows everything Atsushi does, and everything that happens to him.' he smirked a bit, an idea forming in his head.

He moved his hand to be under Atsushi's chin, making him flinch and thinking he was going to do something to him.

'Cute.' the older male thought to himself.

He lifted the younger's chin and made him face him. He put his thumb on his lower lip, rubbing it a bit.

'W-What's he going to do?' Atsushi thought as he felt the other ability user touch him.

He was extremely nervous and Ryunosuke could tell. Then, without warning, he leaned his face closer, covering the other's mouth with his own. This action made Atsushi's whole body stiffen. The two stayed in place, silence filling the area. It seemed like forever until the oldest of the two pulled away. Tama just looked at them and tilted her head to the side.

Atsushi's face was red and he used one of his hands to cover his mouth.

'D-Did he just... kiss me...?' he thought, almost not believing what just happened really happened. He looked at the other male, removing his hand from over his mouth. "W-Why did you do that?! What in the world were you thinking?! W-Why did you kiss me?" he asked. "I-It's not normal for a guy to kiss other guys! It doesn't make any sense, you've done nothing but try to kill me. Then you do this? I really don't get you..." he said the last past a bit more to himself, while looking away from him.

Ryunosuke looked at him.

'How cute.' he thought.

He put his hand on the side of his face and made him look at him. Atsushi flinched at this. He smacked his hand away and tried to run away. However, Ryunosuke used his Rashomon to grab him and keep in place.

"Let go! I'm on a job! And I don't have time for whatever you're planning."

"You mean waiting to see whether the person who requested the Agency will come?"

"Wha? How do you know about that?" Atsushi questioned.

The older man smirked.

"Wait? Are you the one who sent that request to the Agency? Why would you do that?"

"You could say there was something I was curious about and needed you to come to me. This seemed to be the easiest method."

"And just what is that you're curious about?"

"Hm, not sure I can tell you." Ryunosuke said, using his ability to pin him to the wall.

"What's that all about?"

"Let's just say it's a secret for now."

"Stop playing games and let me go." Atsushi demanded.

He struggled to get free but it was near impossible. The grip that black tendrils had on him was too great. Suddenly, he froze when he felt something between his legs.

"W-What?" he looked and saw that the older man had put his knee between his legs, closely touching a certain area. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Stop it!" he yelled at him, his face starting to turn red again.

Ryunosuke smirked at this. "Why should I?" he questioned.

"B-Because it's perverted..."

"Is it now?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The older man moved his knee up higher, causing Atsushi to flinch.

"S-Stop it..." he said, his body starting to shake a little from the feelings. "T-This isn't right..."

"Does it matter if it is or isn't?" the other ability asked, leaning closer to him.

Tama then meowed loudly, hissing slightly. She let her claws out and swiped them out, trying to scratch him. Ryunosuke pulled back and looked at the kitten for a moment. remembering from last time.

"Tama!" Atsushi shouted when she felt her being removed from his arms by another strand of Rashomon, being held in the air.

"She was a bit in the way." the older man told him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. Right now, there's something else I want to do." he leaned closer to the younger ability user, going to kiss him again.

"No!" the light grey haired boy turned his head away.

The older man looked at him then down at his neck. He pulled the collar of his shirt back a bit. He lowered his mouth to his neck, stuck out his tongue, and licked him.

"Ah!" Atsushi cried out at the feeling. "S-Stop it..." he said as he felt the other ability user begin to kiss the side of his neck, sucking and biting on a spot for a moment and leaving a mark.

"T-This doesn't... feel good at all..."

"Are you sure about that?" Ryunosuke questioned after he made another mark. He raised his knee higher between his legs, making the younger one cry out a bit when he felt the body part touch his crotch. "I think I can feel you getting hard." he told him.

Atsushi's face turned scarlet when he said that, feeling a tightness in his pants as the knee that was between his legs grinded a bit against it.

"You're quite the pervert, aren't you, Weretiger?"

"N-No... You're the one who's... touching me..."

"And you're the one who's getting turned on." Ryunosuke retorted, whispering in his ear and soon licking the outer shell of it.

"S-Stop..." the younger male said when he felt him bite it a bit.

"Why should I when it's clear you're enjoying yourself?"

"I'm not, I'm not." Atsushi denied, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the feelings that were going throughout his body and from the thought he was being toyed with. "I don't like this… I don't…"

The older ability user stared at him.

"Even though you were so passionate about it last time..." he mumbled. "Of course, that wasn't really you that time..."

"Huh? What did you say?" Atsushi asked, looking at him.

"Nothing." Ryunosuke replied. He sighed and stared at the other ability user. 'I wish this side of him was the one that wanted me. His other person was more honest. And this side of him is…' he remembered what Tora had told the other day while they were having sex.

 _"Probably... but that guy is way more shy when it comes to stuff like this. He would never say he wants sex. He's not completely honest, unlike me. But I suppose that makes him cute. Wouldn't you agree?"_

'It's almost annoying if he wasn't cute.' Ryunosuke thought to himself. 'Oh well, over time, I'll make him mine. I guess I'll just have to try and be patience.'

He placed Tama on the ground and released her and Atsushi from Rashomon. The younger ability user looked at him questionably as the kitten jumped back into his arms, hissing at the older male and glaring at him. However, he was unfazed and left without a word. Atsushi just stood where he was and watched the older man leave. He touched his fingers to his lips.

'Why? Why did he...'

"Atsushi-kun!"

"Tanizaki-san?" the light grey haired boy said when he saw the other ability user come over to him.

"There you are, I was looking for you. You suddenly disappeared. Did you blackout again?"

"No, that's not it. I... I'm not sure what happened."

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

"Meow."

"I'll be there in a second, Tama." Atsushi told the kitten, in the bathroom of his apartment. He looked in the mirror and pulled down his shirt, revealing the dark marks on his neck. 'Why? Why did he do all of that?' he thought. 'It doesn't make any sense. I really don't get that guy. He's tried to kill me more than once and then he does this. What does it mean?'

He looked at the marks again in the mirror and sighed. Suddenly, Atsushi felt his head starting to hurt.

'Gah! Not again! It hurts...' he thought. After a while, the pain went again and he opened his eyes.

"Tch, cheeky bastard." Tora said to himself as he stared at the marks on his neck. "Trying to screw Atsushi in broad daylight. What is he, a dog in heat? He really needs to learn a thing or two."

"Meow."

"Hey, Tama." he went over to the kitten and picked her up. "Do you know the best way to get a dog to behave?"

"Meow?" Tama tilted her head to the side.

"For me, I suggest punishing it for its actions." he told her, smirking sadistically and petting her. "And I have just the punishment in mind for Akutagawa and his actions. The perfect punishment." he chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _(Later)_

Tora was humming to himself, feeling cheerful about the plan he had thought.

'This is gonna be so much fun.' he thought to himself. 'I can't wait to see the look on his face, payback sure is sweet.' he snickered to himself.

When he reached his desired location, he knocked on the door in front of him and waited. He waited for a while before he knocked again, this time louder and harder. When the door opened, he was greeted by a shark spike in his face.

"You really know how to greet people." Tora remarked.

"Just making sure you weren't someone trying to kill me." Ryunosuke replied, his arms cross over his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not going to question which one I am?"

"I doubt Atsushi would come here willing on his own."

"Well I did, is that a problem?" Tora questioned as he moved past the spike and went into the home.

"That depends on why you're here." the older man said, closing the door.

"Can't I just come for a visit?"

"I'm sure you're the type who does something when it somehow benefits you. Now what do you want?"

"You're being kinda cold." Tora said. "Even though things were pretty hot and heavy between us last time we saw each other. And let's not forget how you were with Atsushi earlier today. I just felt like coming by to finish the job."

"Is that so?" Ryunosuke questioned.

"Yeah, you started it, after all." the younger ability user told him, getting closer to him and putting his arms around the older man's neck. "And now I'm going to finish it. That okay with you?"

He kissed him before he could reply.

'This was easier than expected," Tora thought to himself as he felt the other kiss him back, putting his arms around him. 'And the best part is still yet to come.'

After a while, they both pulled away for air with a thin line of saliva connecting them.

"You wanna do this somewhere more comfortable?" the light grey haired boy asked him, motioning to the bedroom.

"If you insist." Ryunosuke said.

Tora smirked to himself as he followed him to the bedroom. Once in there, they got on the bed and started to kiss again with the older on top of the younger. Then their position where suddenly switched and Tora undid his tie, quickly using it to tie the others hands together and to the bedpost.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryunosuke demanded.

"Oh, you're see." Tora chuckled.

He undid the others pants, and took them off along with this underwear. Then one of his hands touched his member, making the older man twitch just a little.

"It's getting pretty hard." the light grey haired boy commented. "You're getting turned like this? Pervert. Admit it, you like having someone top you."

"Is that your plan?" Ryunosuke questioned. "Tying me up and you being the one sticks it inside of me?"

"Pretty much." Tora said, getting off the bed for a moment to take off his clothes. "This is your punishment for what you did you Atsushi today. I mean, really, you kinda remind me of a dog in heat."

"I see." the other ability user replied as he watched him undress. "Quite interesting, but you seem to have forgotten one, small detail."

"And what's that?" the younger asked as he took off his last article of clothing.

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his arms and hold them behind his back.

"You should have waited until I took off my coat." the older man said, using his ability.

"Dammit." Tora cursed, struggling a bit.

"Now then, where were we?" Ryunosuke said, using Rashomon to free himself from the binding on his wrists.

He made the younger get back on the bed in front of him and he started to kiss his neck.

'Ugh, this backfired on me.' Tora thought. 'And I wanted to punish him for what he did.'

"I'm willing to overlook this." Ryunosuke told him. "For a price, of course."

"And what price is that?"

Suddenly, the younger ability user felt himself being pulled down by the tendrils binding his arms and his face was in front of the other's member.

"Oh, I get it." he said, his brain clicking in realization. "You want me to do that."

"Open your mouth and if you do a good job, I'll reward you." the older man told him.

"Eh, but what if I don't want to?" Tora asked. "I'm not really in the mood for sucking someone off.

"I didn't say you had a choice."

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?"

"I don't want to hear this from someone who tried to take someone else by force. Now get to it. And if you bite me, I'll punish you."

The younger of the two grumbled and decided to comply. He opened his mother and slowly took the other's member in his mouth with his arms still tied behind his back.

'It taste kinda funny.' he thought. 'Never thought I would have to suck someone off like this.'

He sucked on the member and ran his tongue over it a few times, feeling it getting harder and bigger. The older ability user watched him as he continued with his erotic actions.

'Surprised he didn't argue with me.' Ryunosuke thought to himself, feeling himself being pleasure. 'I do admit, he is cute despite how he is. Although, I wonder how the other one would be? Would probably have a hard time trying to convince him, seeing as he would most likely be embarrassed by all this.'

He thought about how it would be if it was Atsushi right now. Suddenly, Tora felt the other man come in his mouth. He coughed as he pulled away, swallowing some of it.

"What the hell?! Give me a word of warning, I could have choked!" he yelled at the other ability user. "If you want me to suck you off, at least warn me!"

"I apologize, it was unexpected for me as well." the older man said, blushing just a little bit from climaxing.

"Well, now that I did your little price thing, are we done?" Tora asked.

"Far from it. I said I would reward you if you did a good job. And you did an excellent job. So I will make your reward very pleasurable." Ryunosuke told him as he used his hand to grab the other's chin.

Before the younger could say anything, the other ability user pulled him forward and covered his mouth with his, kissing him deeply.

"Mmh..."

The older of the two slipped his tongue in his mouth while his other hand traveled downward, feeling the younger's erect member. Tora moaned against his mouth as he felt himself being laid down on the bed. After a while, the Akutagawa pulled away for air. Both of them were panting and Tora's face was red.

'Such a cute face…' the older male placed his hand on the side of the younger's face, stroking it a bit while caressing the longer strand of his hair between his fingers.

The boy under him couldn't help but learn closer into it, kind of like a cat.

'How cute. So he does have a softer side, a bit like a cat.' Ryunosuke thought.

He placed his thumb on the other's bottom lip, rubbing it for a moment. When he removed it, he kissed him again and got into a better position between his legs.

"Ah!" Tora moaned loudly when he felt the older man's member being put inside him, his face turning to a new shade of red from the feeling of pleasure starting to go throughout his body.. "Ryunosuke..." he panted out the other's name.

His eyes widened when he heard the younger man utter his name, swearing he could hear his heart starting to bit faster. He thrusted his hips into him, hitting his prostate and sending a greater wave of pleasure throughout the smaller boy's slim body.

"Ah!" Tora moaned underneath him. "It feels so good... more… D-Don't stop. Please… Ryunosuke!" he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist since his arms were still tied by the other's ability. 'T-This is even better than last time, so good…' he thought.

'I want him.' Ryunosuke thought as he stared down at the boy he was thrusting into. 'Everything about him, I want it all. I want him to be mine. Mine and only mine.'

Tora then came, the evidence of his climax getting on his chest. And he moaned when he felt the older man come inside him soon after.

* * *

"Man, my plans for payback flew out the window." the light grey haired boy complained, laying on the bed and still without his clothes. "Though I still got sex."

"Then why are you complaining? You obviously enjoyed yourself." Ryunosuke said to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know, I was just annoyed with what you did to Atsushi today. Speaking of which, why did you do all that to him anyway? Poor guy was confused as hell. Not to mention hurt. And Tama isn't your biggest fan right now. So what was with your early morning assault on him?"

The other ability user didn't say anything for a moment.

"There's really no particular reason." he finally answered. "I just wanted to."

"Hm." Tora stared at him. "You wanna sleep with him, too, don't you? You want Atsushi, right?"

Ryunosuke didn't reply and he chuckled.

"I get it, he's cute and a lot of other things. If I was anyone else, I would want him, too. But, just so we're clear on one thing..." he looked at the older man. "If you want Atsushi, you're gonna have to get by me, first. I won't give him up to anyone, you understand me? Because, I swear, if you hurt him or break his heart, you're dead." he said, looking and sounding very serious. "You got that?"

The other ability looked at him and saw his expression on his face and look in his eyes. He meant every word he said.

"Oh, and don't assault him in broad daylight like that again. If you do, I'll kick your ass." Tora stated. "Is that clear?"

"It is. However..." Ryunosuke started to say. "Don't expect to me back down because of your little threat."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of such a thing. But, just so you know, everytime you try something with Atsushi, I'll come out and deal with you myself. But if he wants it, then it's all good. Though, I highly doubt that's gonna happen anytime soon." he smirked. "So good luck and getting him, you're gonna need."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will. This sounds like fun, I looking forward to how it goes."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And there is chapter five I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. Oh, and if you have any ideas of your own for the story, please let me know. Thank you and see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter six. I hope you all enjoy this. A quick thanks to my friend, KarouUchiha, who helped make this story possible. Again, please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

* * *

It was evening time and Atsushi was heading home with Tama on his shoulder.

'I blacked out again on the night of the day I ran into Akutagawa.' he thought. 'When I came to, it was morning and I felt sore all over again. Why does this keep happening? What is wrong with me? Maybe I should get some help. If I don't, who knows how long this will go on. If I don't do something, I think I might go crazy.'

Tama noticed how he was feeling and wanted to make him feel better. She meowed and licked him.

"Trying to cheer me up? You're so sweet." Atsushi smiled. He petted and she purred, her tail wagging. "How did I get so lucky to find a kitten like you? I'm also glad I got to start taking you to work with me, everyone really likes having you around. Even Kunikida-san haven't really said anything. I guess it's because you're so cute. It's almost like you're our mascot."

"Meow." Tama seemed to smile, feeling happy.

He chuckled as he kept walking with her on his shoulder.

"You're so cute, Tama."

She meowed at his compliment, happy to have found such a nice owner. She rubbed her head against his head, making him smile again.

* * *

 _(Later)_

Atsushi returned home and was making himself something to eat for him and Tama. She meowed happily when he gave her the food.

"Hope you like it." he said as he started to eat himself. "Sorry I can't get you anything nicer."

"Meow." she ate contently.

'So cute.' he thought, eating while smiling, pretty happy.

When they finished eating, he went to do the dishes. While doing so, he started thinking about his certain problem.

'Maybe I can ask someone from the Agency to help me out with my problem.' he thought to himself. 'I don't remember certain things and now I'm feeling sore. That last part didn't use to happen. Maybe I have some kind of condition where I suddenly start sleep walking or something. But why would I be sore? Am I doing something while I'm sleepwalking? Some kind of physical activity? But what kind of activity would cause my lower half to be sore? Maybe I'm running or something like that.'

He thought of the possibilities, not even thinking of what the true reason could be. Since he was too pure and innocent to even think like that.

'Well, I'll go to work tomorrow and see if I can get some help. This can't go on forever, I really need to fix this, before something really bad can happen.' he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'I just hope I can actually get some help.'

* * *

 _(The next day)_

Atsushi went to work and talked to some of the others about his problem.

"Black outs?"

"Yeah, they've been happening ever since I was younger. And recently, I've begun to feel sore. I'm not sure what to do."

"Hm." Osamu hummed to himself. "Does anything happen before you blackout?" he questioned.

"Well, I get these headaches and my vision gets blurry." Atsushi informed. "When I come to, I often end up in a place different from where I was previously and I have no idea what happened during the time I blackout. I would appreciate it if you could help me out in someway." he bowed slightly.

"Well, it does sound interesting." the older man said. "We'll give you a hand."

"Thank you so much." Atsushi smiled.

"How often do your blackouts happen?"

"Well, most of the time, it happens when I'm in some kind of trouble. But they've been happening more frequently lately, and I don't understand why. I was thinking I could be sleepwalking or something."

"I don't think that's it. We could just get you into a similar situation of being in trouble and see what happens. But in a controlled environment. Is there a specific example of the type of trouble your blackouts happen?"

"Well, it's usually when it seems people might hurt me." Atsushi said.

"Hm, when people hurt you, interesting."

"You're not gonna pay people to beat me up, are you?" the light grey haired boy asked, getting nervous.

"Oh no, we wouldn't waste funds on that." Osamu told him, making him sigh in relief.

'Thank goodness, I'm not going to get beat up.' Atsushi thought. 'Though, I wonder how he wants to do this. Since it's Dazai-san, I have no idea. I just hope it won't be too crazy. Although, since he's so eccentric, I find that hard to believe.'

"We can just beat you up ourselves, free of charge." Osamu said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Wait, what?" the younger ability user looked at him. "I don't want that, either!"

"My goodness, you ask for help and you don't want it now."

"I didn't ask you to beat me up!" Atsushi retorted. "And I've never been beaten up when I wake up, anyway!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's good to know."

"Yeah, sure..." was all Atsushi said, sighing a bit. "Well, is there something you haven in mind that could possibly help?"

"I think so." Osamu said more to himself.

"What is it?" the younger male asked, still on edge.

The taller man looked at him with a smile on his face that made him even more nervous.

"Well, what we can do is..."

* * *

 _(Later)_

"Um, Dazai-san..."

"What is it?"

"This idea of yours.."

"What about it? Seems like a good idea, doesn't it?" the older man smiled.

"Are you sure?" Atsushi asked. "Because I have doubts. This doesn't seem like it's going to work."

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Well, there was that time you are a mushroom, hoping to kill yourself, and that backfired."

"Any other time besides that?"

"Well, I guess not..."

"Exactly. Besides, you want to know what's going on with you, don't you?" Osamu asked.

"Of course I do." Atsushi said.

"Then just trust me on this."

"Well, I guess so..."

"Attaboy."

'I think I'm going to regret this.' the younger male thought to himself. 'I usually do.' he sighed and decided to go along with the other's plan, hoping it would work and he could find out what was going on with him.

"Let's get to it." Osamu told him.

"Okay." he replied.

* * *

 _(Later on)_

'I guess the plan worked.' Atsushi thought, having been forced against the wall of a building in an alleyway with a man being the cause.

Right now, he was dressed as a girl, wearing a skirt, blouse, and long wig that matched his hair color. It didn't help that he looked really cute.

'Dazai-san said if I'm being harassed, this might cause me to blackout and he would see if anything would happen if I did. But...' he thought. "I-I'm Sorry, but I think there's been a misunderstanding." he said to the man, making his voice feminine. "I should leave now. Please excuse me."

He tried to leave, but the man grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him back.

"There's no need to leave, cutie."

'Oh no.' Atsushi got very nervous. "R-Really, please let me go." he couldn't get out of his grip and felt a hand slide under the skirt he wore. "Stop it!"

He struggled, feeling the grip on his arm tighten. His head started to hurt as he felt himself getting touched more.

'Geh! It's happening again.' Atsushi thought, his vision getting blurry before blacking out.

Then, without warning, he shot out his leg and kicked the man between the legs, making him release his grip and falling to the ground.

"Listen, asshole..." Tora started to say, using his real voice as he glared down at him. "I don't take to kindly to being harassed. So..." he placed his foot right on the man's crotch. "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

* * *

 _(After that)_

Tora walked out of the alleyway after punishing the pervert who harassed him/Atsushi, pissed off.

'Stupid bastard, trying to touch my dick like that.' he thought angrily. 'What was Atsushi thinking, agreeing to something like this. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't come out. This kid sure likes to make trouble for me.'

"Atsushi-kun, How did it go? Did you blackout again?"

Tora turned and immediately punched Osamu in the face.

"This is your fault, you suicidal bastard!" he yelled at him. "Like, what the actual hell is wrong with you! Having me cross dress and letting that guy feel me up! I outta just kill you, but that would just make you happy, wouldn't it, dumbass!"

The taller male blinked, holding the side of his face as he stared at the younger ability user.

"This is why nobody wants to be with you! Much less commit suicide with you, you waste of bandages!"

"Atsushi-Kun?" Osamu said questionably, pretty taken aback.

"No wonder why that orange haired midget hates you! You are beyond annoying!" Tora panted after he finished yelling, feeling a bit better but not by much.

"You done?"

"For now." he replied snakily.

"That's good." Osamu said. "Now for an important question. Just who are you? Atsushi-kun would never yell like that. And I can tell by looking in your eyes that you're not the same person. So, who are you"

"Tch."

* * *

 _(Later, back at the Detective Agency)_

"Spilt personality?"

"Yup. Everyone, meet Tora-kun." Osamu introduced.

"Why the hell am I still wearing this?!" Tora yelled, talking about how he was still dressed as a girl. "This skirt is too damn breezy!"

"Yeah, that's definitely not Atsushi-kun." Tanizaki remarked.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!"

"As you can see, he's rather short tempered." Osamu said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Tora smacked his hand away. "I might catch whatever sickness you have that makes you a suicide freak. And I don't feel like dying just yet."

"Feisty, isn't he?"

"He's something." Kunikida said, surprised that someone like this was in Atsushi. "So he's the reason for his blackouts?"

"Looks like it. A spilt personality. That's not something you see everyday." Osamu remarked.

"What do we do with him now?"

"Let me change into some better clothes, for one thing." Tora said. "I fee like less of a man in this get-up. So give me my normal clothes and I can change."

"But you look cute like this, it would be a shame to let you change so soon."

"I am going to bash in your stupid face." the light grey haired male warned Osamu. "And I don't need an ability to do that."

"Oh my, scary." the taller man said.

"I'm serious, you good for nothing degenerate! Why do you even work?!"

"You're quite loud."

"Whatever!" Tora yelled and went to look for his clothes.

"What a difference in personality." Osamu remarked when the younger ability user left the room.

"I'll say, the complete opposite of Atsushi-kun." Tanizaki said. "He's way more loud and violent. You think Atsushi-kun knows?"

"I highly doubt it." Ranpo spoke up. "He said he doesn't know what happens when he blacks out. He has no idea about the other person living in his head."

"Should we tell him?"

"We can. Of course, that depends on when Atsushi-kun comes back." Osamu said. "We don't know how this other person works, and he seems complicated enough. Not to mention crazy."

"I don't think a suicide maniac can talk." Kunikida said, getting annoyed with him as usual.

"Well, what should we do then?" Tanizaki asked.

"Well..." Osamu started to say when Tora came back dressed in Atsushi's normal attire. "Happy now, Tora-kun?"

"Shut up, I'm still pissed at you." he replied. "Why would you have Atsushi dress up like a girl? He already looks girlish enough, he doesn't need to have people try to rape him in an ally! Stupid bastard, I hope karma comes and beats your ass. You no doubt deserve it." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, yes. By the way, when is Atsushi-kun coming back?"

"It depends, really."

"On what?"

"On when I feel like letting him come back." Tora said. "I come and go as I please. Do whatever I want, then go back when I'm bored. Simple as that."

"Are you bored now?"

"Not particularly. Irritated, mostly. I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna blow this joint. Nice meeting you all officially. Oh, and don't tell Atsushi about me, okay? I would appreciate that. I don't want him to know I exist just yet, wouldn't want to ruin any fun for me, now. Bye."

"Should we let him go off on his own?" Tanizaki questioned as the other male left. "He could get himself, and Atsushi-kun, into trouble."

"He been fine for this long. And he seems capable of taking care of himself." Osamu said. "So I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I still have some doubts."

* * *

 _(Later)_

'I'm still pretty pissed.' Tora thought to himself, walking. 'I need to blow off some steam somehow. But where and with what? Ugh, this the worst. First Atsushi/I get sexual harassed then the Detective Agency find out about me. Just great. And they'll mot likely tell Atsushi about me. And he'll try to get rid of me. Geh, there's really nothing I can do about that. Well, I guess this was fun while it lasted. But I can't just leave Atsushi, we need each other. Who knows what would happen to him if I wasn't around. I need to stick with him somehow." he sighed. 'Dammit, I really need a stress relief.'

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, in Port Mafia)_

A certain Mafioso dressed in black was staring at a pair of stray cats that were in the street nearby.

'Cats are strange creatures.' Ryunosuke thought to himself, crouching down in front of them. 'It's hard to tell what exactly they're thinking, or what they are doing to do. Not to mention some are fickle and hard to handle. But, if you fine the right one, then...' he reached out one of his hands to pet one of the cats.

One moved to him immediately while the other was hesitant. He petted the cat, making it purr contently. The feline nuzzled into his hand and that action reminded him a bit of a certain someone who did something similar during their second, passionate session. It made him smile a tiny bit.

"Akutagawa-senpai, we should be going now."

"Fine, Higuchi." he stood up straight and walked over to there the woman was.

As he did so, the two cats followed him. And he soon noticed.

"Now, shoo." he motioned with his hand to get them to leave. But the two cats just meowed and rubbed against him.

"Tch."

"Akutagawa-senpai..."

"What?"

"Do you... like cats?" Higuchi asked.

"Not particularly." Ryunosuke replied. "I do make an exception for one. Well, technically two."

"Two? What do you mean, Senapi?"

"Nothing, really. Let's go now, I need to stop by somewhere later on."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _(Later)_

"Let's see here..."

Ryunosuke was in a bookstore and was looking for specific type of book. After a while, he found it.

"Here we go." he picked it up, seeing it was about spilt personalities.

After paying for it, he went to find a place to sit down and read it. He came to a park bench and sat down, opening the book.

'Multiple personalities, also known as Dissociative Identity Disorder, is when a person has two or more personalities. It happens more often in women than men and is often caused by some form of serve trauma, mostly when it happens during the person's childhood.' he mentally read. 'That would explain a good amount.' he thought before reading on. 'One of the ways to cure multiple personalities is through counseling and identifying the source for the other personalities existence.'

He closed the book and leaned back a bit, staring at the sky above.

'I wonder if the two can be spilt up. Or if the fake personality can disappear. Although, I doubt that one is going to leave so easily.' Ryunosuke thought, sighing a bit and placed a hand on his head. 'Cats are indeed complicated. I should keep this to myself. If that one found out, who knows how he would react. Would probably laugh in my face. I do not want to deal with that. Him looking at me with that look that obviously says he believes he's better than I am. Even though it's attractive, that one can be such a brat. But cute, nonetheless. I want Atsushi all to myself, but I know that fake personality won't make it easy. He seemed quite determined to stay around to try to keep Atsushi away from me.' he clicked his tongue.

He leaned forward a bit.

'This would be easier if they weren't sharing the body.' he sighed, placing his hand on his chin while his elbow rested on his knee. 'I'll say it once more, cats are a handful.'

He tried to think of a way of getting rid Tora. He couldn't come up with many ideas. He had never encountered something like this before that's for certain. He had never gone up against someone with spilt personalities, let alone having feelings for them.

'How stressful.' he thought. 'I need to find something, or someone, to relieve this stress. Maybe then I can think better.'

He stood up, put the book back into the bag it was put in when he bought it, and went to go look for a certain someone.

* * *

 _(Later)_

Tora was still out wanted to blow off some steam.

'Maybe I'll just pick a fight with the next person I see. My fist against someone's face will probably help me feel better.' he thought. 'It usually does when I'm mad. Let's see, who would be worth my time?'

He looked around the area, trying to find someone's face to bash in. While scouting, he saw a familiar face.

'Ryunosuke.' he blinked. 'Meh, he's better than nothing.' he shrugged. "Hey." he called out, getting the older man's attention as he went over to him. "What's up, Ryunosuke?"

"Oh, so you're the one who's out today."

"You know, you haven't used my name even once since we met." Tora told him. "It's kind of rude, don't you think?"

"Am I under any obligation to say your name?"

"I'm just saying, I've said your name. It would appreciate it if you say mine. Might make us closer."

"What is it you want exactly?" Ryunosuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, if you must know, I'm feeling stressed and need something, or someone, to relieve it." Tora told him. "And I just so happened to see you, and thought you're better than nobody. So, wanna help me out with my stress? I would be very grateful." he moved closer to the older man.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you get to screw with Atsushi's body again." Tora reminded him, knowing he would enjoy that. "Unless you want me to find someone else to do it for me, then that's fine by me. I'm sure there will be quite a few people willing to help me out. Who knows, they may be even better than you. Guess I'll have to go and find out, see ya later." he turned and started to walk away, smirking a bit to himself.

Ryunosuke clicked his tongue, not liking the thought of someone else sleeping with Atsushi's body.

"Woah!" the younger male yelled when he felt something pull him back, piece of Rashomon.

"Come with me. Now." the older man ordered.

"Alright, alright, yeesh. I'm going, no need to drag me, take it easy." Tora said as he was being half-dragged.

* * *

 _(Later, at the nearest love hotel)_

"I don't mind this place, but you sure you don't want to do go to your place?" Tora asked, looking around the room. "It'll save you some money. You must be really impatient, or super horny, or both." he chuckled, sitting down on the soft bed. "I'm not complaining, though. "So you wanna shower first or wanna do it first, either one is fine with me. Hell, even do it in the shower. That would be interesting. What do you say, wanna screw in the shower?"

Ryunosuke looked and him, seeing him smirking.

'Arrogant little...' he thought. 'That smirk of his really annoys me. I'll wipe it away."

He walked over to the younger ability user, grabbed his face with both his hand, and kissed him. Tora soon kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Tongue soon got involved and they both were trying to dominate the other. But one had to lose. The older put his knee become the younger's legs, grinding against his crotch. That gave him an advantage and he shoved his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Tora moaned slightly, feeling hands roaming over his body and touching all of his sweet spots. He pulled away to catch his breath and let Ryunosuke kiss his neck, licking it and leaving marks.

"Hey, I told you not to leave marks. Atsushi will notice..." Tora told him. His eyes wandered over to the bag the older had let drop to the floor and saw something peeking out. 'Hm? A book? Must have bought it recently.' he thought.

Looking a bit closer at it, his eyes widened when he saw the title, telling him it was a book on the study of spilt personalities. Then he put his hands on the other man's shoulders and pushed him off of him.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to now." Tora told him, getting off the bed and grabbing his shoes, which he had taken off earlier. "I'm leaving. I was just put out of the moon. I guess I'll see you later, Akutagawa." he said, surprising the other ability user by using his last name.

"Just a moment." Ryunosuke went to grab his arm.

"Don't touch me!" the younger male smacked his hand away, obviously pissed off. "I'll freaking kill you! If I see your face again, I'll rip it right off your damn head!"

"And just what has made you so angry?"

"I don't see why I have to tell an asshole like you. Seriously, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let someone like you have Atsushi. And I thought I was bad, you're even worse than me. You know what you are, you're just some whiny, little bitch desperate for one stupid man's acceptance. It's so pathetic, I could laugh. So Dazai-san won't accept you and your way, big freaking deal. Someone like you isn't even worth my time. For anything really. You just want Atsushi and he doesn't even want you or like you. I don't blame him, you're just so pathetic. I don't know about you, but I'm out of here. Maybe I'll get someone else to help me get off. Someone better than you. Bye."

He turned and headed for the door, not seeing the older man clench his fists tightly.

Tora walked to the door and was about to open it when he suddenly felt something pull him back and tossed him on the bed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk entirely too much?" Ryunosuke said to him. as he got on top of him, looking quite mad.

Before he could say anything, the younger ability user felt a piece of Rashomon wrap around his mouth.

"Mmf!"

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut up." the older man told him. "Or something bad could happen. Such as something like this."

Tora shot out his fist to punch him but another piece of Rashomon wrapped around his wrist. Then the other, along with his ankles and he was pinned down to the bed roughly with his arms on either side of his head. He struggled to get free, but couldn't.

Ryunosuke undid the buttons of his shirt with one hand while the other loosened the cravat around his neck. When all the buttons were undone, he ran his hand over the younger's pale skin.

"Mmh!" Tora let out a muffled cry when he felt one of his nipples being pinched harshly. He glared at him, really wanting to tear something off of him but was hard to do in his current position.

"Oh, are you angry?" Ryunosuke talked down to him when he saw the look in his eyes. "Even your eyes are different from each others. They look the same, but, at the same time, they aren't."

He moved his hand to his eyes to touch them a bit. But Tora moved his head away from his hand, not wanting him to touch him.

"Stubborn cat..." the older man said more to himself, clicking his tongue as he looked at the boy under him.

He started to kiss his neck, his hands roaming over his body.

"Mmh..."

One of the older man's hands went down between his legs.

"Are you getting hard?" Ryunosuke questioned when he felt the bulge in the younger one's pants, pulling back a bit. "Your body is more honest than you are."

Tora got pissed off when he saw him smirking a bit. Then he pulled his head back and slammed his forehead against the other's as hard as he could.

"Dammit, one really can't let there guard down around you, can they?" Ryunosuke said, rubbing his forehead. "You're very unpredictable, that's for certain. Such a wild cat, you need to be broken. And I'm more than happy to be the one to do it."

Tora just glared at him. If only looks could kill. Ryunosuke just smirked and went back to kissing his neck. The younger one struggled underneath him, trying to get free but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He shivered a bit as the older man licked the outer shell of his ear while running his hands over his chest, fondling him a bit as he pinched one of his nipples, which had started to harden.

"Mmh..." Tora moaned slightly, beginning to feel aroused.

"Oh, interesting." Ryunosuke remarked. "It seems you weren't put out of the mood after all. Perhaps taming you won't be as hard as I thought." he smirked.

The younger one narrowed his eyes at him.

"Even that angry look in your eyes is cute." the older man told him, touching the bulge in the other's pants.

"Mmh!" Tora moaned out.

"Try not to struggle anymore, it'll become uncomfortable." Ryunosuke said, pulling down his pants. "Just be a good boy and lay there, and you won't be punished."

Tora tried to move his leg to see if he could kick him, but couldn't. Once this was over, he was going to kill the older man, that was certain. And he would enjoy every second of it.

"Just look at how hard you've gotten." Ryunosuke commented after pulling down the other's underwear. "And you're so wet as well." he touched the tip as precum came out of it.

"Mmh..."

"You are a sensitive one, aren't you? I wonder if Atsushi is just as sensitive. I would like to find out one day." he told the younger man, which honestly hurt him.

Tora closed his eyes and turned his head away, just wanting this to be over with already.

"You've settled down all of a sudden." Ryunosuke remarked, noticing how quiet and still he had gotten.

'Screw you, you bastard.' the light grey haired boy thought to himself. 'I'll never let you have Atsushi. No way in hell.'

"Look at me..." the older ability user leaned over to his ear. "Tora..." he whispered.

Tora's eyes widened when he saw his actual name for the first time.

"Since you were complaining about it earlier, I figured I would be nice to you." Ryūnosuke told him. "Just this once."

'Geez, this guy really does suck. He's the worst, just so... terrible. No wonder I'm the only he's had sex with.' the younger thought with a chuckle.

"Do you find something funny?" the older man questioned, deciding to finally remove the piece of Rashomon from his mouth.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just amused." Tora chuckled again, more to himself. "I don't even know way. It's just so... amusing. Well, since we've come this far, might as well get it over with. Just go ahead, put your thing inside me."

"There's something I want to know, first." Ryunosuke said. "What made you so angry?"

"Why do you even care? I'm not Atsushi, that's for sure. I'm just someone who have sex with. Someone who has the same body of the guy you really want. You know, I wonder if you really like him. I mean, if you really just wanted him, you wouldn't be about to stick it to me." Tora told him. "Really, I can't think of a word to properly describe you. Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I don't think I want to be called anything relating to crazy by a person with spilt personalities." the older man retorted.

"Okay, touche. But I wonder why you would care what I have to say. You want to get rid of me so I won't be in your way, right?" I saw the little book you got, the one about spilt personalities." the youner smiled bitterly. "Good luck in trying to get rid of me, because I'm not gonna make it wasy. You can bet your ass on that."

"I see." was all Ryunosuke, looking at the other ability user. He placed his hand on his cheek, leaned over and covered his mouth with his, kissing him deeply.

"Mmh." Tora closed his eyes but didn't kiss him back. Then he felt something enter him and he moaned, allowing the older one to stick his tongue into his mouth as he fingered him to loosen him up. He used his free hand to pull down his pants and underwear.

After a while, when it felt like the younger was near coming, Ryunosuke pulled both his fingers and mouth back. Then he lifted up one of his legs with his ability.

"Hey..." Tora started to say but felt something enter. "Ahh! Ah!" he moaned loudly.

"Ah!"

"Try not to tense up."

"Easy for you to say..." the younger male's body trembled slightly from the feeling.

He felt the other's hardened member get into him fully. He panted heavily as the older gave him some time to adjust. Then he pulled back and started to thrust into him repeatedly. Tora moaned, feeling him hit a certain spot and sending pleasure throughout his body.

"Ryunosuke...!" he called out the other's name, throwing his head back. His moans got louder with each thrust made. "Please... More... Don't stop! Ah!"

"Honestly, you are a complicated cat."

The older of the two kissed him, just as they both reached their climax.

* * *

Tora, sitting on the bed, stared at the markings on his wrists, soon glancing at the ones on his ankles.

"Tch, can't believe you have the nerve to pin me down like that."

"If I didn't, you would have killed me." Ryunosuke retorted, standing up and fixing his clothes.

"Not like you wouldn't have deserved it, asshole. I just wanted to leave, you technically raped me."

"And, if I remember correctly, you got really into it near the end, calling out my name the way you did."

"Whatever. Now I need to think about on how to hide these marks. But I don't think I can, Atsushi is gonna freak. Thanks for nothing, dumbass. Those stupid coworkers already wanna tell him, and you just make it worse. Ugh, screw it, I'm freaking tired after today. First Atsushi/I get sexual assaulted, the Detective Agency finds out about me, now you just did whatever the hell you pleased with me. I'm gonna sleep."

"What do you mean sexual assaulted?"

"You probably won't see me for a while." Tora said, ignoring him as he laid down on the bed. "Bye." he closed his eyes and appeared to be asleep. After a while, his eyes reopened slowly.

"Ugh, my head..."Atsushi said, rubbing it as he sat up. "What happened? Where am I?" he looked around and soon saw the older man. "Ah! What are you doing here, wherever this is?!" he leaned down on one of his hands, soon feeling it was sore. "Ouch, what the?" he leaned forward and saw the markings on his wrists. "W-What? How did that happen?" he tried to move but also felt sore down there again. He looked and noticed that he was naked. "W-What the?!" he grabbed the sheet and covered him. "W-What's going on? Why am I... I don't understand."

Ryunosuke looked at the confused, younger male and went over to him in hopes of calming him down.

"Atsushi."

"W-What? the light grey haired boy responded, surprised he said his real name.

Instead of answering, the older one grabbed both sides of his face and covered his mouth with his. Atsushi's eyes widened.

"Hm?!" he soon felt his tongue enter his mouth. "Mmh..."

After a while, Ryunosuke pulled away, both of them panting slightly.

"W-Why did you do that..." Atsushi asked, his face very red.

'Cute.' the older man thought, caressing the side of his face along with the only strand of his hair. 'Very, very cute.' he kissed his head.

"Please stop it." the younger ability user said, becoming even more flustered. "I'm so confused right now. This doesn't make any sense, shouldn't you be trying to kill me like you usually do? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why?" Ryunosuke said back to him. "Well, I guess one of the reasons is because you're so cute?"

"What? C-Cute?" the light grey haired boy blushed a new shade of red. "Don't call me cute."

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Well it's true, you're very cute." the older ability user told him.

"Shut up. And you still haven't told me where we are or why I'm naked with these weird marks on my wrists. The last thing I remember is being harassed by some other man, them putting their hands on me before I blacked out. That's all."

"Is that so?" Ryunosuke said. 'I wonder if I should tell him. Of course, he might not believe me. It is hard to accept that one has another person living inside their head.' he thought. But he should know it, especially now. Although, I'm not sure how to explain it, where do I even start?' he looked at the still confused, younger male, who was still covering himself. He sat on the bed next to him. "Atsushi."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm going to tell you something very important, and you may not believe me. But, I promise you, it's the truth."

Atsushi looked at him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust him.

"O-Okay..." he nodded. "I'll listen. What is it?"

"Well, you see..." the older man paused for a moment. "You have another personality."

"What?"

"You have spilt personalities, the other side of you calling himself Tora. He is pretty much the opposite of you."

"Spilt personalities...?" was all Atsushi said, his eyes wide.

"It's more common within female, but you do have one. The headaches you get are from your other personality waking up and taking up. He mostly comes out when you're in danger or need some kind of help." Ryunosuke explained.

"I-Is that really true?"

"It is. I've met him. And, apparently, so have the others of the Detective Agency today. They might tell you what I've told you. But I wanted to let you know beforehand."

"B-But, is that's true, what's he doing that's making me sore?" Atsushi questioned. "I don't get it..."

"There is also a reason for that."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see..."

The older man told him.

"What?! What do you mean I've been sleeping with you?!" Atsushi exclaimed.

"Technically, it wasn't you." Ryunosuke told him. "But it was your body."

"I can't believe this." the light grey haired boy covered his red face with his hands.

"There, there." the older man rubbed his head.

"Rubbing my head isn't going to make me feel better. Please stop."

"I do not want to. You're very soft."

"Shut up! I'm still so conflicted about everything! I have another person inside of my head,who is apparently crazy, and now you're tell me we've had sex! And more than once!"

"I found all times very enjoyable if it makes you feel better." Ryunosuke told him.

"No, it doesn't! I feel like a whore!"

"I believe someone is a whore if they've slept with more one person." the older man said. "And I'm not paying you to have sex with me."

"Just stop talking."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"I somehow doubt that. And why would you even want to sleep with me like that? I don't get it."

"Because I wanted to. Simple as that." Ryunosuke said.

"It can't that be simple." Atsushi retorted. "I still can't believe we had sex. Oh, geez..."

"Relax, I shall take responsibility."

"I don't need you to do anything! Right now, I want to go home and think about everything!"

"I will walk there."

"No!"

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought about it in your reviews. Thank you for reading and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter.**


End file.
